This invention relates to radio communications, and more specifically to radio frequency (RF) amplification in RF equipment.
Radio Frequency (RF) power amplifiers are used as components in many communication devices, including many wireless communication devices, including base stations and mobile devices. Power amplifiers typically increase voltage or current of an input signal. A measure of the amplification level often used is gain, which is typically measured in decibels (“dB”).
It is critical in RF power amplifiers to have linear gain and consistent phase throughout the dynamic range in order to preserve the information being amplified. However, at very high frequencies, relative to a transistor-technology's frequency capability, typical power amplifier topologies have significant phase distortion as the output level approaches its maximum level. RF power amplifiers employ expensive transistors with better frequency capability and gain linearity throughout a higher dynamic range to compensate for the phase distortion.